Legacy of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
by PoweredByDarkness
Summary: The young Sarah Darkbinder doesn't seem like a normal human at her age. She likes adventures, hunting monsters and beating the shit out of others who try to fool her. But her life is harder a lot than she would wish for it. She is pursued by assassins and on top of that an ancient curse lies on her. Hopefully her life will be a bit easier after she met the beautiful Krixa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey boys and girls, this is my first own-developed story so I hope you will like it. Please don't hate me because of my grammar and my sentence structure, English is not my mother tongue. I'll try my best and hope that you don't get eye cancer after you have read my sentences. Enjoy my story, I hope like it. I'm not sure how many Chapters I can upload per week but I'll try once per week maybe two if I have enough time. Don't worry if you haven't captured the story's plot, you will get more information later and understand it soon enough.**_

She jumped over a tree, which lied on the ground in front of her, at the same time she dodged the incoming dagger, which would have hit her. She glanced over her shoulder, only to see that the assassin, who tries to kill her, disappeared in a blink of an eye. She felt a lot of pain as his iron fist hit her in her left cheek, she stumbles and felt in the dust right ahead with her face. The cloaked man kicked her in the back as he laughs evil.

"It's over" he said. He pulled another dagger out of his belt. She tried to stand up but the pain in her back denied her attempt. She let a painful sound slip her throat. She pulls herself up a little but the slim man kicked her in the back again. "It's over Sarah. That's how you call yourself now? Sarah Darkbinder? Pathetic!, he said as he targeted her head for quick blow. Sarah closed her eyes. " _This is it? Is this the end_?" she said more to herself than to her attacker.

Chapter One – Love or Trouble

 _Two Weeks earlier_

A woman, cloaked in black covers, hasted over a small stone covered path to a small hillock. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure that nobody had followed her. As she nimbly advanced towards the vantage point, with about twenty houses and a few larger building. The villagers hadused stone to build most of their homes, only a few wooden shacks where among them. _I need to rest, I don´t have the strength to keep going, she thought._ She slid down the hillock until she stopped before the signpost. "Jensbark", she mumbled as she read the sign which is pointed in toward the village.

She looked at the village for a couple of seconds, lost in thoughts, but a horrible sound tore her from absence. She turned around only to see that a ghoul had stumbled out of the forest. The grey monstrosity ran right toward her. "Damn it" she hissed as she pulled a long silver shining blade, with a black skull with red shining eyes, for a pommel, from her sheath. The ghoul was 3 meters away from her as she stepped forward and beheaded the foul, 1.70 meters tall, creature with a single, well placed blow. The ghoul's body and head made a dull sound as they landed on the ground. _Weird. I've never seen a ghoul that far away from war's territory_ she thought as she smashed the creatures head with her foot. "Whatever" she muttered as she started walking to the village.

After a walking for roughly 40 minutes she arrived at the village's gate. She looked around for guards but she only found a man at the age of 40 with long brown hair and a full beard in the same colour, he also wears a shabby, heavily damaged, iron corselet. He carried a long spear with a dark, wooden shaft. As she walked through the gate she spotted several houses which spread left and right along a cobbled road. The Streets where full of inhabitants. The crowd was composed of representatives from different races and cultures. She turned her head around to admire the beauty of the village. The village looked very friendly compared to the other villages, towns and castles she has visited before the kingdom which was ruled by Plague, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Most of the villages are dismal, dull and mostly or completely destroyed without any inhabitants since Plague disappeared and War, another horseman, took control of it. This village was one of the few which weren't destroyed since the Servants of War invaded this kingdom.

She spotted a sign that revealed the location of the village's tavern. She followed the direction in which the sign pointed. Most of the inhabitants ignored her, only a few individuals kept staring, but she ignored them and kept walking. She passed the market where a lot of different products where sold by traders. She spotted a lot of food, hides and materials for forging or building. As she arrived at the tavern she opened the door carefully, she took a quick peek inside of the tavern before she fully opened the door and went in. She spotted a dozen costumers, three elves, two humans, two demons, two dwarfs and two gnomes. The service personal consist out of two female humans, two female elves, three male demons and an old male dwarf. She discovered a mirror next to the bar. She walked in front of the mirror to admire herself, a young, beautiful, silver haired human with a tall and slim body.

She walked to a free table and sat down on a chair belonging to the table. She looked around and she noticed that most of the costumers where heavily drunk. She signals the blue haired elf, who is working here, to come to her. The young woman did as she was told and walked to the silver haired beauty. "What can I do for you Miss?" the elf quietly asked. "I want to order something. What do you recommend" the human answered. The elf replied "If I would be you I would order the cow steak with salty potatoes and a spicy sauce. And for a drink I would prefer beery juice." The silver haired costumer smiled as she nodded her head and said "That sounds nice. I'll take it." The blue haired beauty nodded her head to and she walked away, swaying her hips.

Three drunken male humans walked to the table where the newest costumer sat herself down, a few minutes ago. "Hey cutie *hicks* can we offer you a drink?" A tall man with a muscular body asked. His skin was little tanned and a few scares decorated his face. She could smell his alcohol contaminated breath from miles away. "No thank you" she mentioned without looking up to him. "C'mon a little drink hasn´t harmed anyone before" his blonde friend of medium height said. All of them wore brown rags and old damaged shoes. "I said no" she answered, now looking them with an upset look in their faces. "Hey Hey calm down Hottie. We just want to be friendly "the third man said. "Leave me alone PLEASE" she answered.

The first man looked angry at her and shouted outranged "Am I right that we are not worthy for a girl like you? Stupid arrogant bitch" He grabbed her left arm. "Get off me asshole" she shouted back as she punched him in the face and he let her go. He held his left hand over his bleeding nose. "Get her boys" he shouted. She took a defensive pose and clenched her fists. "Three against one that doesn't sound fair to me" an unfamiliar female voice called. She and the three drunkards turned their heads in the direction where the voice came from. They spotted a beautiful, black haired woman in the age of 25. She wore a long black dress with a low neckline, a necklace forged out of red precious stones. She had high cheekbones, blue glimmering eyes and a strange symbol decorating her neck. _She is so beautiful, the most beautiful woman I ever have seen_ , the young silver head thought.

"The young woman told you that she doesn't want your company so leave her alone" the unknown woman said. "We don't take any orders from a kind of you Slut" the first man answered angrily. The three men clenched their first ready for an act of violence. "You leave me no choice "she said calmly. She made a small gesture with her hand and in a blink of an eye the three men lay knocked out on the floor. "I would have handled them too, but thanks for your help" the younger woman said. The older woman smiled and answered "You are welcome. What's your name?" "Sarah. Sarah Darkbinder" the other woman replied. "And yours?" Sarah asked. "My name is Miranda Krijan" she replied. "Nice to meet you" Sarah said smiling at her. It's difficult for her to not get drawn in Miranda's glimmering eyes. Miranda smiled as she noticed that Sarah kept starring at her. "Do we want to go to my house before we cause more trouble? It's not far away from here and we have our peace there. "The larger woman asked. Sarah answered with a quick "Sure". "I will guide you" Miranda whispered and took Sarah's hand. Sarah felt a sparkle rushed through her body as their hands connected. She followed Miranda to a small Stonehouse.

She was dragged in by the black haired lady. She looked around to admire the house's inside beauty. Inside are four different rooms. First the living room with a table, three chairs and heater with a fireplace. The second room is the kitchen with a larger table, four chairs, and an oven with a fireplace where you can fry some meat. The doors of the other rooms are locked. On the floor lay hides from different animal's races.

"Your home is a lovely place." Sarah said unable to escape Miranda's beautiful eyes as she kept starring at her. "Thank you" Miranda answered with a short smile. "Sit down on a chair, I'll bring you some food and some wine" she said. Sarah told her that she doesn't like wine at all but Miranda insisted. "Fine. I'll take a sip." Sarah said. "Good choice" Miranda said smiling Sarah sat down on a chair in the same time as Miranda left the living room. A few minutes had past as Miranda re-joined the room with a plateful of meat, vegetables and a thick, yellow sauce and a glass filled with a red liquid. She walked to the table and placed it in front of Sarah. "Enjoy your meal" Miranda said smiling. Sarah smiled back and nodded her head thankfully. She started eating the meal, it has a juicy taste but the sauce tastes a little bit weird. She looked up to Miranda, who kept smiling and starring at her with her gorgeous eyes.

"I never thought that a beautiful woman like you would ever come to my house and visit me. Are you a goddess?"

That statement made Sarah blush a little bit. "Thank you, but we both know that all of the gods died or were absorbed by the horseman of the apocalypse War"

"All of them?"

"Not all. Aphrodite is the only one remaining."

"Because of obvious reasons"

"I wonder which reasons" Sarah joked

"She is pretty but not as pretty as you" Miranda smiled

 _She is obviously flirting with me_ Sarah thought. "You are pretty too "she answered and kept looking at Miranda. She guided the glass near to her lips and noticed that Miranda's smile grew bigger. She sat the glass down on the table. "Is something wrong" Miranda asked. "No I'm fine" Sarah answered. "So why don't you drink the wine?" she asked. "I save it for later" Sarah replied. Sarah regarded the tattoo. The tattoo looked weird, like a bizarre mix out of a hand and a skull. She is certain that she has seen this tattoo before, but she forgot where. "What is the meaning of this tattoo? For what does it stand for?" she asked interested. "It's nothing, it has no special meaning." she answered a little bit nervous. Sarah noticed that nervousness and she replied "Really? I don't think that's just a normal tattoo. I think it's a tattoo from a clan or gang".

"You are right but I don't want to talk about It." the older woman said. Sarah took the glass back in her hand and she smelled the wine and it smelled normal. She pulled out a little bag out of cloak. She opened the bag and pulled out a little bead and placed it in the liquid. "What are you doing" Miranda asked nervous. The bead's natural blue colour changed to a dangerous red. "Don't try to fool me Miranda. If that is your real name "Sarah said angrily. "I don't know what you are talking about." She hissed. "You poisoned the wine and the food probably too".


	2. Chapter 2 - Dangerous Jungle

_**Chapter 2 – Dangerous Jungle**_

"Don't try to fool me Miranda. If that is your real name" Sarah said angrily. "I don't know what you are talking about." She hissed. "You poisoned the wine and the food probably too". Miranda looked at her with an upset expression and she pinched her lips. She raised her left hand to cast a spell but Sarah jumped right into her and denied her action by sending Miranda and herself to the floor. Sarah got up a second before Miranda did and she took the glass of wine quickly in her hand and she poured the content with a quick gesture right in Miranda's face. Miranda screamed out in pain and she fell to the ground. Sarah heard knocks at the door as she looked at Miranda, who rolled over the floor, covered her face with her hands and groaned in pain. Sarah decided to flee out of this village. She walked to a window in the living room and she climbed out after she had opened it.

She looked around, searching for way out of this village. She spotted a small hole in the wooden wall. It was big enough to make her escape possible. She rushed through it and made sure that nobody saw her. _I knew there was something fishy with that woman. Nobody helps anyone anymore these days._ She thought and she cursed the society in her thoughts. _I should be more careful. I definitely trust strangers to easy especially young, hot women_ she thought. She had never liked men before. Since she was 13 years old she started liking women instead of men. She thought that men are immature, perverts who just have one thing on her minds. She didn't have good experience with men. She reminded herself that Miranda had poisoned her. _According to my little poison detecting magical object, the poison should be of an animal. The animal could be a snake which is found rarely._ She knew a lot of poisons and Miranda's poison should have started working immediately after she started to eat the meal.

She felt a piercing pain in her right arm, as she looked at her arm she saw black marks in a shape of a deformed skull creeped up her arm. _The Curse, That's all I need right now_ she thought. She pulled out a small bottle and she drank the green liquid which was inside the bottle. _Disgusting_ she thought as she finished drinking the nasty fluid. The pain stopped as the marks disappeared. She doesn't know why the poison hasn't harmed her, maybe because the curse absorbed it, but she wasn't sure about that. The bigger problem is that somebody has sent a lot of strong, brutal and fearsome warriors to kill her. She didn't know who had sent them and who they are, but she knows that she shouldn't encounter them. She didn't even know why she was hunted by them. She hasn't seen them at all but she has sensed their auras every time they came closer. She didn't have much time to take a break, she has to run constantly to get away from them. She had tried to shake of her pursuers but it didn't work at all. She was one or two days ahead of them maybe less, she wasn't sure about that. All she knew was she has to hurry. She doesn't know where she can hide she doesn't even know if she ever will be able to escape them. She doesn't know where she should go, but she dreamed about a shaman who is called Nagaburo. They aren't just normal dreams, Sarah was pretty sure that they had a special meaning for her, like a vision or something like that.

She doesn't know where she can find her or him. She wanted to ask some people in the village but while Miranda was around, there probably isn't any opportunity for that. The bigger question was, does Miranda belong to her pursuers or was she sent separated by them. She was sure that Miranda's tattoo belongs to a guild of assassins, murderers and thieves. She reminded herself that she hasn't enough time for thinking about her. She has to search Nagaburo quickly. Her dream told her that she has to travel to the Howling Mountain, which is located in the kingdom's north.

She was in the south now, so she has to travel a lot, one or two weeks maybe. She would be a lot fasterif she was able to get a horse or a Warg. She didn't have enough money so she decided to steal a horse. She walked around the wall to the village's back gate. A few traders left their coaches unguarded next to the gate. She kept an eye out for guards, but she spotted none of them. She walked to a horse which was tied to the wooden coach. The horse had brown fur and a long white mane. Sarah gave the horse a couple of carrots. The horse whinnied happily and ate the carrots. She untied the horse and climbed in the saddle, which was made out of black leather. She spurred her new horse and the animal stared moving forward, first at a slowly but later with a faster tempo.

She had ridden for a few days without stopping or making a pause. She hasn't even slept during this period of time. She got of her horse and she walked a few meters. She was now in an area with many huge forests. The horse took her to a forest with a lot of threes, which are higher than 10 meter. Most of the trees had green or blue leafs, only a few were be stocked with purple leafs. Some trees carried weird looking fruits. Sarah wasn't sure if the fruits were eatable, so she decided not to eat them unless she would be starving, but for her fortunate she has enough supplies for the next week. Her horse carried her through the half of the forest. Sarah discovered few rare animal races, most of them were bugs, snakes or reptiles. The ground was overgrown with moss, grass and little plants, you could barely see any spots of soil. The air was very hot and Sarah began to sweat. From the treetops branches hung a lot of lianas and long thick snakes. She smiled as she saw the beautiful creatures. In her homelandsnakes, spiders and scorpions where treated as godlike divine animals.

She watched closely how a big, almost 25 meters long, purple male Grash-King-Boa kept focus on a young crocodile, which swam in a shallow river. The snake stuck out her tongue and hissed as she crawled nearer to her target. Sarah watched fascinated as the Boa closed the distance to its target to almost one meter. The crocodile didn't realize in which danger it hanged. The smaller reptile kept staring in to nowhere, while the deadly larger reptile winded itself around the croco's body and started tothrottle it. The green reptile hadn't even the smallest chance to defend itself and after it showed some resistance, the croco's muscles became limp and the snake devoured it without any problems.

Sarah was lost in thoughts but a loud rustle pulled her out of it. She turned her hand around, as she saw a much larger female Grash-King Boa creeped her way through the overgrown ground right in her direction. "Don't you dare! Stop moving in my direction Miss Snake", she said and hoped that caused that the pink coloured Boa would have changed her mind and let off from her. She doesn't fear them, it's quite the reverse she loved snakes and she don't want to hurt them either. The snake came closer. "Don't do it. Don't you dare. No let me in Peace!" she told to the snake, but the talk to the beautiful animals hasn't changed anything at all. From the corner of her left eye she saw that the male snake changed its focus to her too. She was now flanked from two big snakes. "Shit", she mumbled as she started running a direction where none of the snakes were. She heard the hissing snakes right behind her as she increased her speed by using a simple magical spell. The snakes weren't able to keep up with her after she had doubled up her running speed. She escaped from them without having any problems.

She heard a loud whinny from her horse. _"Damn it. The snakes probably are attacking my horse. I have to save him, but I'll be too late and the risk is too high that the snakes are trying to attack me again. I have to keep walking northwards, but I also have to take a brake soon. And I need a bath too_ , she thought. She walked for a couple of hours and stopped as she reached a small lake. The vegetation around the lake told her that she had entered a jungle which she hasn't even noticed before. She took a closer look at the lake's surroundings, but she couldn't spot any dangerous animals or plants there. She took of here clothes and laid them on a large stone. She felt a cold breeze hit her body that caused her to get in the water very quickly. The water was surprisingly hot, it was the exact opposite to the air. She leaned back to relax a little bit but she stayed attentive, she did not want to be attacked by an animal or a murderer, while she takes a bath.

After about a half of an hour she noticed that the water started to bubble, she looked around but she couldn't find the origin. The bubbling got more and more intensive over the time, she tried to leave the lake but she wasn't able to move her legs and feet, something powerful bound her to the lake. The hot water turned into cold water very fast and suddenly Sarah noticed a weak aura, which got stronger very quickly. The water foamed up and formed itself into a spout that almost looked like a tornado. The water was icy cold now and Sarah shivered with cold, the sky, which was cloudless before, was now overcast by big black clouds. It started to rain heavily and the water spout disappeared in a wink of an eye and a water spirit appeared instead. The over 5 meter tall light-blue creature, which body was made of constantly rotating water which stabilized the water creature's form and denied that the spirit body collapsed. The body of the water spirit was heavily built and it's almost looked like a cup of tea without the handle.

"Delicious little humans are always my favourite meal, but you are nothing but skin and bones, I probably have to wait for a second meal after I have eaten you", a pinched voice said, which came out the cup-head's lungs. "Let me go and nobody will be hurt. I probably won't taste good anyway. What kind of a creature are you? I've never heard that water spirits are eating flesh", Sarah said as she looked up to the spirit and tried again to free herself from the cold waters grip, but she failed.

"My name is Krirax, the Waterlord of Kalajin and you entered my territory without my permission. So it's my right to do with you whatever I want and I decided to eat you", the water spirit responded.

"You will break your teeth on me"

"Luckily I don't even have teeth"

"Yes lucky for you because I would have broken you every single one"

"Ha-ha, you don't even have the smallest chance against a mighty Waterlord like me. You wouldn't even withstand 5 seconds against me."

"Should I prove you that you are wrong?, she asked with a broad grin.

"You foolish weak humans often overestimate yourself. I would never lose too a small little child like you"

"Child? I'm twenty years old"

"Twenty years? Hilarious. I'm almost 200 times older than you"

"Age doesn't matter it's your skill and your intelligence that counts and it seems that you are not one of the clever kind."

"How dare you insulting me? You must be way more stupid than I thought. Taunting the one who can end your life within a few seconds."

"You better don't underestimate me"

"Enough! I hate your arrogant nature. You dumb fool ! I'll smash your head and tear your body apart", Krirax screamed violently angry.

"You are the fool Krirax. You let me distract you, so that I had enough time to free myself from your water bindings.", Sarah said and jumped out of the lake on dry land. Krirax laugh almost hurt her ears and he said " How do you want to fight against ME? You don't even wear clothes or armour, you don't even have a weapon. Sarah looked around only to saw that what he said was true. Her clothes, armour and sword disappeared. Krirax regarded her bare body, "You humans are such... hideous creatures" he hissed disgusted. "Shut up or I will rip your stupid head apart from your body" she responded. "You are not able to defeat me, neither with a weapon nor with armour."

"I don't need armour or a weapon to beat the shit out of you" Sarah said as took a defensive posture and made herself ready for an incoming attack. Krirax screamed out of anger and hatred and lifted his left arm for a powerful punch but Sarah foresaw the incoming attack and she made a giant leap on the waterlord's hand as his hand was one meter away from her. She climbed up his arm and she run right to his left shoulder as a jet of water, coming out of his mouth ,hit her and threw her off his shoulder. She winced in pain as she landed on the stable ground. Blood flowed out of her left sight, but it wasn't much, a sharp painful noise escaped her lips as she pulled herself up. "I told you that you don't have a chance against me", Krirax taunted. "You will see be a little bit patient" she replied. "I've been enough patients with you", he said as he opened his mouth for another jet of water but Sarah was faster as she fired a flash of lighting in his direction. The water spirit got hit by the ray which caused him to stagger a few steps back.

He groaned in pain as he was hit by a second ray, Sarah took advantage of this opportunity, in which the water spirit wasn't able to move because his body was in a state of shock,she made a large jump right in front of his face and she gave him a powerful, magical increased, roundhouse kick right in his jaw. He screamed out in anger and pain that made her knew that she had hurt him by a lot, "You are getting on my nerves, I will end this now" he roared as his jaw's size increased by three timesof the size. "Oh Oh this is bad" Sarah whispered as she was devoured by Krirax's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 -

Oh Oh this is bad" Sarah whispered as she was devoured. She passed out for a few seconds as she awakened she looked around and noticed that she was in his stomach. The bottom and walls were sticky and slippery. A few undigested bones and corpses lay on the bottom and a nasty stench hurt her nose. "Disgusting" she whispered as she walked to a nearby wall. Gall dripped down from the wall over her and she got hit by a single drop which made her wince in pain. Damn it, it hurts a lot, I better don't get hit by it again, she thought. I have to find another way to escape she thought as she noticed that there wasn't a natural way to escape. She raised her left hand and sparkles were formed around her hand and it looked like her hand was covered by lightning ball. She heard a muffled scream coming from Krirax, as she buried her hand deep in the filthy wall. "Maybe I need to do it a little bit harder" she whispered as she created a second ball of lightning around her right hand. She distributed a lot of quick and powerful punches and each punch made the stomach wall tremble, but it doesn't cause Krirax to spit her out.

"Okay, I guess you probably like it the hard way" Sarah said as she strengthened the concentration of the sparkles around her left hand. She cut a big hole with her bare hands into his stomach and continued cutting his body walls until she has cut his outer skin and she jumped out of his body on a giant rock. She watched Krirax as he covered his abdomen with his hands, a thick dark blue liquid flowed out his wound and mouth. "First you brag about how you would destroy me in a few seconds and then you bleed like a pig? Man you are much weaker than I thought" she taunted. He starred at her in anger and disbelieve. "How?... How is that possible?... Who are you and what are you? You aren't just a normal human… Are you a god? ", he asked. Sarah smiled at his question. "No I'm not a god, not that I'm aware of" she said smiling even bigger than before. She closed the distance between them and noticed the panic in Krirax's eyes, "No please, don't kill me… I'm begging you have mercy with me" he stuttered. "You should have thought about it before you tried to eat me, tell me why I should let you live", she responded as she stopped almost a few inches away from him.

"I'm pregnant"

"Wait… WHAT?"

"You understood correctly"

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes"

"You are male"

"Not really"

"What, I don't get it"

"I was born as a woman, but my battle form looks like a male, I don't even know why"

"And you want to tell me that you are pregnant?"

"I'm not 100% sure but my body acts weird the last few days and I'm hungry all the time"

"I won't fall for your stupid lies"

"I don't lie"

"First show me at you are a real woman or I kill you immediately"

"Okay, show more patient bitch"

"What did you call me?

"Nothing"

"You said bitch to me"

"Yes because you are one"

"I only tried to defend myself, now show me your true form"

"Fine" he said and in the wink of an eye, his body started to decay slowly and a couple of seconds later, the decay got faster. The clouds on the sky disappeared after the rain stopped. A naked, beautiful woman in the age of thirty walked out of the lake. She had long dark blue hair to the shoulders and her skin was light blue. She had a small blue tattoo which looked like wave over the left side of her hip. Sarah admired her full body, her ample breasts and her well-formed ass as she walked circles around Krirax.

"You have a nice body maybe I will find some use for you" Sarah said.

"I will tear your hands appeared if you touch me"

"I thought about selling you to the slave market or a brothel"

"Don't you dare doing this!"

"And if do it what could you do against it?"

"I kill you before you can sell me"

"Good luck with that" Sarah said as she suddenly stood in front of Kirxa and tied her hands with cuffs, which prevent any use of other woman snarled and looked and very upset at her. "Fuck you stupid whore" Krixa hissed

"You should thank me that I keep you alive after you tried to eat me"

"Keep me alive? I rather die than be the slave of a whore like you"

"If you would not insult me anymore, I would make you an offer"

"I don't give a fuck about your offer."Krixax hissed. Sarah formed a lightning ball around her left hand and stepped in front of Krixax. "You can listen to me offer or I will kill you now Krixax

"Krixa my real name is Krixa. I only called myself Krirax because my real name doesn't fit to my battle form. Krixa is a name for a woman but my battle form looks male and sounds male too "

"Whatever, now listen. I have to do some stuff and if you help me with that, I let you free and you can go wherever you want."

"What kind of stuff"

"I'm getting pursued and I have to find a shaman called Nagaburo"

"Who is persecuting you?"

"It's not a single person, they are many."

"How many? Did you saw them? How do they look?"

"I haven't seen them at all. I've noticed there auras and I have seen their leader in my dreams. According to the auras I felt, they are five or 6 warriors at least."

"Tell me how he looked like."

"It was a woman and she had long pink hair and a small scar under her left eye. She wore a grey armour, but I'm not pretty certain about that."

"Her corselet was decorated by coat that looks like sharp teeth, right?"

"Yes, how do you know it?"

"I've met her before. Her Name is Jane Telkin, if I'm remembering right."

"Can you tell me something about her?"

"Only if you guarantee that you let me alive after this is all over "

"Fine"

"Promise it"

"I will"

"I hope for you that you won't break your promise. Alright I tell you now everything I now about her"

"Go ahead"

"She is over 400 years old but she looks like she is only 18 years old. Most of the people fear her under the name "Obliterator of Dju'Kan"

"Dju'Kan?"

"Dju'Kan is a huge territory in the east of my territory, in the near of War's kingdom."

"Ah okay, tell me more"

"She likes to kill her victims slowly and brutal. She is a serial killer but its seems that she works as a contract killer now"

"Did you saw her fighting?"

"Unfortunately not, but she had 2 swords, the last time I have seen her"

"Can you tell me something about her weaknesses?"

"I've never noticed a weak spot on her"

"Thanks give me my cloths, armour and weapon back"

"I tell you their location if you let me free"

"Nope I don't want to risk that you attack me again"

"You are much stronger than me"

"And? I won't risk anything"

"Pussy"

"What"

"You are a coward"

"Shut up"

"Tell me where my stuff is or I will break our agreement"

"Under this stone stone" Krixa said as she pointed at a large, grey stone.

Sarah walked to the stone and smashed it with a single blow. Krixa was right, her armour, her sword and her clothes laid under the stone wreckage. She picked them up and started to dress herself. She was observed by the water spirit.

"And what is with me?" Krixa asked

"What is with you"

"I want to have some clothes too"

"You could transform yourself with your clothes on"

"It doesn't work like that"

"That's none of my problems"

"But… I can't show myself to strangers like that!"

"Not my problem"

"You perverted whore, you only want to check me out."

"Nope but you have to get punished for your attempt to kill me"

"I'm already punished because I have to be with you and listen to your stupid talk."

"Count this as your real punishment"

"F…" Sarah interrupted her

"If our new agreement should work you should not insult me anymore"

"But I hate you"

"I don't like you either, but if we want to survive and get through all the trouble and problems which awaits us, we have to cooperate and work as a team"

"But we don't like each other, how could we cooperate then"

"We don't need to like us to solve our problems. You just have to support me on my journey. And when we meet strangers I count on you that you behave yourself and don't disgrace me in front of others. And don't try to escape or convince others that you are my prisoner. If somebody asks we are just normal friends so act like a friend. Okay?"

"Fine, but you have to make sure that I'm alright and that I get enough food and drinks."

"I promise"

"Good I now I need some clothes"

"I will give you some underwear and short pants and a short top."

"Okay I'm fine with that at first

Sarah pulled out a small bag out her covers and she pulled out clothes she had mentioned before. "How the clothes fit in this bag?" Krixa asked.

"It's a magical bag, the inside is much larger than it looks from outside.

Krixa quickly dressed herself and she noticed that she was watched closely by Sarah

"Pervert"

"You watched me to while I dressed myself"

"Whatever"

"Are you ready now?"

"Where are we going?

"To the Howling Mountain. I have to find the Shaman called Nagaburo"

"Why do you have to find her?"

"Her? You know her?"

"Yes I do. But tell me why do you want to meet her?"

"That's none of your business. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Yes I can show you the way. But do I get a reward if I bring you to her?"

"Maybe"

"Cool. Follow me, I'll show you the way to the Howling Mountain"

Krixa started walking northwards and Sarah followed her. They kept walking for almost 2 days without making a pause. "I need to rest" Krixa said. Sarah told her that they will rest when they arrive. "We are very close" the blue haired woman said as she pointed at the tip of a mountain on the horizon. "Keep going" the other woman responded. They arrived at the foot of the mountain, after a walk of 3 hours. The mountain was over 9000 meter tall. Krixa told Sarah that they have to climb up to the top of the mountain peak. "Watch and learn" Sarah said smiling as took a run-up and got over almost one third of the mountain with a large leap. Krixa watched her astounded as she reached the peak with two more leaps. "I'm waiting" she shouted. "Fine, I'm coming" Krixa replied and she showed that she had no desire to climb up the giant mountain. It took almost an hour for the water spirit to climb up the mountain. "You are very slow" Sarah hissed. "I'm not as fast as you, not with these stupid cuffs. I do not have these strong powers like you" the light-blue skinned woman apologised. Sarah told her that she has to show her the entrance for the mountain.

"Sukaea Hijamia Gurela Tazjaa Gooon" Krixa muttered. Sarah watched her as she continued with the wording, she heard a lot noise after a couple of minutes. She turned her head in the direction where the voice came from and noticed that an invisible door had opened. "Good job" Sarah praised as she quickly spanked the blue hair's ass. They passed the door and followed the bordering corridor. They entered another door and arrived in a medium-sized room with many weird looking objects. From small, weird-formed totems, over skulls from rare creatures to objects, weapons and fluids which are necessary for ritual. There was everything, which was associated with a shaman, presented in this room. Sarah prevented the other woman from touching a glimmering knife by saying "You better do not touch this, you do not know what the objects, you can see here, can cause." Krixa nodded in agreement as she went past a shelve full of shrunken heads. "Ugh." She said disgusted. She felt Sarah's body connected with hers as the silver head's breast touched her back. "Would you keep moving and not standing in the exit" Sarah said annoyed. "Calm down, I was lost in thoughts" she whispered back as the other woman pushed her through the next door.

"We don't have much time. Bring me to Nagaburo now"

"As you wish."


	4. Chapter 4 - Stillmaw

Chapter 4

 _Somewhere in War's territory_

"You weakling, how could you fail a simple mission"

"It's not my fault. She was stronger than I expected"

"She hasn't even used magic or her weapon. She escaped by the help of your own poison"

"I would have followed her if your stupid Sister didn't knock on my door and distracted me. "

"Lame excuses. I thought you are better but I guess I was wrong about that."

"Please give me a second chance"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because your sister likes me and she would be angry if you hurt or kill me"

"That's true. Lucky for you that you are fucking my sister. If you wouldn't be her girlfriend, I would have killed you, so don't disappoint me again"

"I'll be successful this time, Master Krayn"

Krixa guided Sarah through a long corridor, she stopped in a small chamber and a deep voice asked

"Who are you, and why are you disturbing me?"

"My name is Sarah Darkbinder and I'm here because I need your help.

"Sarah Darkbinder I've never heard about you before. Sarah is not your real name right?" the voice asked.

"I don't know my real name, I lost my memory years ago. Do you know my real name Miss Nagaburo" Sarah answered.

"Nagaburo is enough. Come closer, so that I can try to find more information about you"

Sarah did as she was told and a blue webbed hand touched her head. She could only saw the left arm of the shaman, the rest of her body was covered by the darkness. Sarah felt a little pain in her head, it felt like a small needle which pierced her brain.

"Weird" the deep voice said.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Normally I can get the information I need about a person by touching them, but in your case it does not work quite well I only got a few information but not only about you, about the destiny of Astaotov too" Nagaburo answered.

"The information you talked about, are they important at least?" the silver haired woman asked.

"I'm not sure. I better tell you everything I have seen."

"Fine. Go ahead"

"I saw a woman who was dancing with the fire. The black dreadfulness rises. The blood prince loses his pride and he is not the one anymore he once was. Darkish flames will consume the world. The master of the dead rises and the living being fear the Reaper. The Four will split and fight the one who wants all power. The power of the End will cleanse this world."

Nagaburo made a pause and she said "That's all I have seen".

"Is this a prophecy? What does it mean?"

"I can't tell you what does it mean, you can only find it out by your own.

"What about me? What do you know about me?"

"You are stronger than you think. You are in grievous danger. The Riders will help you but don't trust the brutal one. I have to go, be careful De…" she couldn't even finish her sentence as the arm disappeared.

"What…Where is she? Why has she disappeared"

"I don't know she never did that before" Krixa answered

"Maybe she is in danger, maybe she needs our help. And why couldn't I saw her whole body?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her whole body. I just saw her left and right arm and her tail. Even if she needs our help, we don't know where she lives"

"Her tail? Have you never asked her where she lives?"

"No I haven't asked her. She is Naga, a child from a human and a sea snake."

"Weird combination. I've never seen Nagas before"

"Because you never went to the black-water-ocean in the east of Famine's territory"

"Famine is another member of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. Is it true that he disappeared right after Plague?"

"Yes and War took his territory. Something is rotten with the horsemen. That is a bit too much of a coincidence that right after they disappeared, War took their territory. "

"What else could he do? Someone has to rule over the kingdoms"

"Death is still there. Normally Death and War would get one territory but instead War got both of them. There is something fishy about the whole story, I guess there is something out of order. I wish I could unravel this mystery"

"I've a bad feeling about this. 'Darkish flames will consume the world'. That doesn't sound good."

"We have to truly understand what this prophecy means and then what can we do to deny the world's end"

"You are right but how will we decipher the meaning of the prophecy"

"What we know is that Nagaburo talked about Death who will fear the living beings, Reaper is one of her many names but I have no clue about the rest"

"Me too"

"What are we doing now?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure… Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"I don't know let's leave this mountain"

"Fine"

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as she watched Krixa closely, as she pulled out a brown backpack out of a shelf.

"I'm taking some stuff which could be useful" the other woman said as she put some rare, green crystals and a couple of ritual knifes and daggers in her backpack.

"That's stealing" the younger woman replied. "

And? There is nobody here who can interrupt us and we don't know whether this items belongs to someone, maybe he or she doesn't care about it or the person doesn't know that this stuff still exists. We'll need them more than him or her".

Sarah nodded in agreement and she searched for something which would be useful and she found a couple of gold coins and a few amulets.

"So where are we going now?" Krixa asked impatiently. "We need to find more information so we'll try to find her, another shaman, a druid or someone who can help us with Nagaburo's prophecy" Sarah answered.

"We can travel to Stillmaw, it's the nearest larger town in the environment of the Howling Mountain" the older woman responded as she placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"I thought that we hear screaming, crying, howling and terrifying voices as we entered the Mountain" Sarah asked.

"Wait you can't hear them?" Krixa replied as she looked at Sarah confused.

"No I can't"

"Weird. Can you take of my cuffs"

"Not now"

"Why?"

"Because I can't trust you at all, I will take them off if I'm sure that I can fully trust you"

"And what do you do when we have to fight?"

"If I can beat the alone, I won't take them off, but if we are in trouble I hope that you will help me and don't stab me in my back"

"If you treat me well, I will help you"

"Good"

Sarah told her that she would like to go. Krixa nodded and she followed the other woman who started walking in front of her. Krixa kept staring on Sarah's butt while they walked almost an hour through the never ending halls. The colour of the wall was a shabby grave and the further they went, the dirtier and more destroyed the walls became.

They reached a tunnelwith ladder which was fastened vertically on the wall. Krixa looked downwards and noticed the tunnel was large, thin and goes deeply downwards. She told her new companion that she would climb down the ladder first. Sarah waited as her admirer took the first steps down and after that she grabbed the leader and also went the first steps down. During their climb, this took them almost two hours because they couldn't simply jump the ladder down in large leaps, Krixa stared secretly at Sarah's butt and Sarah didn't even that.

They left the tunnel behind them as they opened a hidden door and the sunlight dazzled them. "Good to finally see the sunlight again" Krixa said. "We were only over three hours in the mountain" Sarah responded. "Yes but it was dark I could barely see my hands as we walked through the halls" the water spirit replied.

"Keep walking Krixa"

"But I need to take a break"

"We don't have enough time"

"Only a short break PLEASE. My feet are killing me"

"Fine" Sarah muttered as she sat down on the ground and Krixa did the same.

"I'm hungry" Krixa said.

Sarah snapped and a magical back appeared and she pulled out a few pieces of bread and some meat. She handed half of meal over to her companion. The blue skinned beauty thanked her and both started to eat. They decided to continue their walk to Stillmaw. As they walked the half of the distance, they heard screams out of the nearing forest. Sarah sensed the auras of eight persons, two of them were very powerful.

Krixa looked into Sarah's eyes and nodded, exactly knowing what she wants to do. Sarah freed her from the cuffs and they ran quickly into the forest and Krixa snapped and it started to rain immediately. Krixa felt that the raindrops are hitting some persons and she immediately knew where the scream came from.

"Two persons are getting attacked by six other persons towards north-western direction" she said.

"How do you know what?" Sarah asked confused. "

I'll tell you later" She replied only a few seconds before she disappeared.

An old man at the age of sixty and a young man at the age of twenty-three were surrounded by six shady figures, who wore brown trousers and shoes and green doublets. Their faces where covered by black headscarves and their clothes were worn out.

"Give me all of your money and properties and I'll promise that we don't kill you" their leader, a tall muscular man shouted.

"Leave us in peace and nobody will get hurt" the young man said.

He wore a blue robe with a golden lion on his chest, his hair had an unnatural green colour and a small ring was pierced through his bottom lip. A green flame was tattooed under his left eye. His companion had short, white hair and he wore shabby, brown cloths and a backpack.

The bandits laughed at his comment and their leader responded.

"I bet in his backpack are lot of golden objects. I heard that priests from Kalamos are very rich and they have a lot of gold."

The young man kept staring at him and said "I'm neither a priest nor I'm from Kalamos." "

Don't try to fool me, I can see the coat of arms of Kalamos on your robe" the muscular man replied.

"That's not the coat of arms of Kalamos, it's the Kajan one, idiot. And I'm a mage and not a priest" he hissed as he pulled out a large magic wand out of his robe.

The magic wand was decorated with a valuable, rare red crystal on the tip of the wand. He muttered a magical spell and he created a large fireball, which was over one meter large. He threw the fireball in the leader's direction, but the man was fast enough and he got out of the way quickly. Two Bandits were hit by the flaming missile and the other three normal bandits watched them burning and screaming in pain. The three bandits took the opportunity and run away.

"Come back cowards" their leader shouted in anger but his crew ignored him while they kept running away from the mage.

"Looks like that this is a fair fight now, one versus one" the mage said.

"Do you really think that you can beat me? I'm not as weak as the other men. Be ready for some real pain" the leader replied as he pulled out two large, hunched silver shining daggers.

He ran in the mage's direction as the mage created a second, much smaller fireball and threw it in the bandit's direction, but he was able to dodge the fire missile and he landed a kick right into the green haired man's stomach. A painfully noise slipped out of his mouth as the leader stabbed one of his daggers in the mages chest. He forcefully kicked the mage's knee and that caused him to fell to the ground. The cruel man burst into laughter as he watched his opponent lying wounded on the ground.

"I'll end this now" he said as he prepared himself for the final blow."

"Not so fast" Krixa shouted.

The leader quickly turned towards her and observed her while he kept smiling.

"And who are you?" he asked. "

That's none of your business. I'll be the last person you will see" she answered. "

I'll not be beaten by a whore like you" he taunted.

"Take that back or I'll cut your tongue of your stupid mouth" she taunted back.

"Haha quit funny. Let's be serious" he said as he pulled out his second dagger out of the mages chest.

He walked a few steps forward and the old man quickly ran to the mage and he tried to stop the bleeding. The leader sprinted towards Krixa and swung his daggers with the attempt to hit her but she dodged his attack without having any problems. She created a thick wallet out of water around her fists, she froze the wallet and created two ice gauntlets. The bandit tried to hit her with a second attack but she blocked his attack with her gauntlets and she punched him right in his face. He groaned in pain as he stumbled back, his nose was bleeding.

"Arrgh… you whore, you will pay for this" he shouted and a red visible aura appeared around his body, He jumped in her direction as he started attacking her. He was a lot faster than before and she was struggling to block his attacks. She saw the incoming blow from the left side, but she wasn't fast enough for dodging the attack and one of his blades pierced her skin and dug itself deep in the left side of her hip. He kicked her in the stomach and pulled out his blade in the same move. Krixa fell to the ground, blood flowed out of the wound.

He smiled evilly as he said "Prepare to die".

"I won't die today" Krixa replied as she formed a sharp knife out of ice ram it into the bandit's left upper leg.

"Fuck" he cursed as he stumbled back and pulled out the knife.

Krixa took the opportunity and created a large ice-spear which floated behind him. The leader could not see the longish weapon and he stumbled a few meters back and let out a painful scream as the tip of the spear bored its way into the man's back. Krixa made a small gesture with her hand and the spear impaled the bandit, he was dead immediately and his lifeless body fell to the ground.

She turned her attention to the green haired man and she asked if he is okay. He replied that he is fine because he old man used magic to heal the wound. Krixa healed her wound. Sarah appeared, she noticed the impaled bandit and the burned, black corpses.

She asked what had happened here and the mage answered that they were attacked by bandits from a special clan and Krixa had saved them. Sarah asked them who they were and what they were doing here. The young man told her that his name was Clay Paddon and he old man's name was Cedric Pale. They also told them that they want to travel to Stillmaw. Krixa asked them why they wanted to travel to Stillmaw. Clay answered that he had to find a rare and special relict and he has to do a research in the giant library.

He asked the women if they wanted to accompany them. Both agreed and they walked two days with a couple of short pauses. The four travellers arrived at the town's front door and they spotted seven guards, who wore helmets, corselets and trousers made out of high quality iron. They had well-forged iron swords and round iron shields. The town's walls were made out of over fifty metres tall and, according to the difference between the gates front- and back door, ten metres wide red sandstone. Behind the front door and the back door was an iron portcullis each, which were pulled up. They went through the gate and spotted a large lookout tower in the opposite wall. A lot of inhabitants walked through the streets or went in and out of houses, which distinguished in size, colour and form. Most of the inhabitants wore expensive, glamorous clothes. The town's size was five times larger than the size of Jensbark. Between the houses were a lot of taverns, brothels, shops and other buildings.

Cedric asked a young, raven haired boy, about the citadel and the library, which was inside the citadel. The boy answered that they had to go to the market in the middle of the town, then they had to follow the "Gable Street" till they reached cathedral and next to the cathedral was the citadel. Cedric thanked the boy and the group walked to the market.

Stillmaw's market was almost seven times larger than the market in Jensbark. The group decided to split up and spend an hour on the market, they agreed that they will meet each other later in front of the citadel.

"I want to have some better clothes Sarah" Krixa said.

Sarah was surprised what Krixa called her by her real name.

"How you know my name, I've never told you my real name" she asked.

"In your covers was a letter with for name on it" the blue haired beauty answered.

"Ah I totally forgot about I'll give you some money" Sarah replied.

"Nah I'm fine I have my own money" the water spirit said as she pulled out a couple silver coins out of her bra.

"Where did you get them from?" Sarah asked

"Maybe I took them from the bandits, because dead people don't need money at all" the blue haired beauty answered with a small smile.

Sarah said "Okay then buy something you like" and Krixa replied "Okay then let's go we don't have much time". Sarah nodded and the women walked from stall to stall, they found a lot of different clothes but Krixa liked neither of them.

They walked through the market and regarded the different stalls for almost an hour as they spotted a smaller stall with a table full of robes, hats, shoes and other garments, which are produced out of black leather. A young female elf at the age of nineteen stood behind the desk. She wore a simple green dress and her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. They walked to the stand and Krixa greeted her.

"Hello Miss how can I help you" the saleswoman asked.

"I want to buy this, this, this, and THIS" she answered as she pointed on black leather boots, a black leather trousers, a blouse and a beautiful, long and black dress. "

This will cost three silver coins and thirty-one copper coins" the young elf said. Krixa gave her four silver coins and told her that she can keep the rest. The woman thanked her and said goodbye. Krixa said goodbye back as she took them.

"We can go now Sarah".

Sarah nodded and said "These clothes look pretty cool."

"I know" she responded.

"Let's go. The others are probably waiting for us."

"Where are they? Talk to me or I'll kill your wife and your children" Jane Telkin said as she pulled up the farmer by the neckline of his yellow tunic.

She stared unemotional at the farmer's scared face.

"I'll tell you everything I know but PLEASE spare my family and me" the thirty-six years old man said with a high pitched voice.

"Where are they?" Jane repeated more impatiently now.

"They were on the way to Stillmaw, but two men accompanied them" answered frightened.

"Two men?" the Obliterator of Dju'Kan asked. "Yes two men, a young man with green hair and an old man. The green man wore a blue robe and the old man wore brown cloths. They crossed my farm a day before" the farmer answered. "Good. We have all information we need" she said with a creepy smile.

"Do you leave us in peace now" the man asked.

"No" Jane hissed.

"But you promised me…" he said but Jane interrupted his sentence by stabbing a sharp knife, forged out of obsidian, in his chest. "

I promised nothing" she said with a smile. His wife stared to sob and his two children cried.

"Kill them all, then burn down the farm" she said as she turned her back to the farmer's family and walked out of the barn.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Knowledge & New Enemies

Chapter Five -

Sarah and Krixa walked along the Gable Street, which was more overcrowded than other streets. They spotted the cathedral five hundred meters away from.

"You haven't told me how you knew where Clay and Cedric were" Sarah asked.

"It's very simple. I can control water in all forms and I can feel the water. It sounds weird but if someone is taking a bath in my territory, I can feel it. The bandits were hit by a lot of rain drops, so I knew exactly where they were." Krixa answered.

"And how do you disappeared so quickly?" she asked.

"I can travel through stretch of water, so I became liquid and I shifted myself in a puddle. After I left the puddle, I've materialized myself" Krixa responded.

Sarah looked surprised at her and asked "Like a teleport?"

"Yeah but I can only teleport when water is involved. I can't teleport to you if there is no Water next to you" Krixa replied.

"Sounds cool" Sarah said.

They continued their walked and passed the cathedral. Hundreds of people were standing in front of the building which was over eighty meter tall and two hundred meter long. The cathedral was build out of yellow sandstone, every 10 meter was a thin, large tower bordered on the wall. A lot of large windows which were made out of expensive, transparent glasses in different colours, were built-in the cathedral. The cathedral's front door opened and the people pushed themselves inside the building. Sarah did not notice that she kept staring at the beautiful religious building.

"Keep going" Krixa said.

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts" Sarah apologized. "

It's beautiful, isn't it? Krixa replied. Sarah

"Yes it is "Sarah responded. They admired the beauty of the building for a couple of minutes, before they walked to the citadel.

Clay and Cedric were waiting there for almost an hour.

"It took too much time for you to travel here, I thought we agreed that we met each other here an hour before" Clay asked.

"I'm sorry, I needed new clothes and it was hard to find good ones." Krixa answered.

"You haven't told us what you want to do in Stillmaw" Cedric asked.

"I have to find a druid or a shaman, maybe a fortune teller will also help. Do you know any druids, who live here?" Sarah responded.

"No, I don't know any of them. But maybe someone in the library can help you with your problem. Maybe you find someone who can help you finding these guys. Clay replied.

"I can try it. Let's go in the library", Sarah said. The others agreed and the group passed the giant front door. The citadel looked similar like the cathedral but it was larger and longer by a lot. They went through a few chambers before they used the large stairs. They stood in front of another giant door and they opened it and entered the room. They were amazed as they recognized the room's beauty. The room was extremely large and tall and filled with several thousands of shelves with a minimum of one thousand books for each shelf.

"Wow" Krixa said astounded. "

It's beautiful" Sarah replied.

"Yes it is. We should split up and meet each other in five hours exactly at this spot" Cedric proposed.

"Sounds good" Sarah said. Cedric and Clay nodded and they walked in one of the hundreds aisles.

"What are we doing now?" Krixa asked bored. "

I want to ask one of the librarians about someone who can help me with the prophecy. Maybe we can find a book about prophecies or powerful shamans, druids or fortune tellers" Sarah said.

Sarah asked Krixa if she could ask the librarians about powerful people who could help her with her prophecy. At first Krixa did not want to do it, but after a small discussion she had agreed.

"Okay I'll find the librarian and you can search the books. I don't like to read at all" Krixa said.

"Fine see you later" Sarah said thankfully. Krixa walked slowly and bored to the other right sight of the library. Sarah looked around to make sure that nobody was watching her.

She has not spotted anyone so she used her magic to create hundred versions of her, who distinguished themselves in size, hairstyle and hair colour.

Sarah and her versions spread out and they examine the shelves for books, which could be useful for the search for information about the prophecy. They looked through millions of books without finding any useful book. Sarah got frustrated a little bit, but she did not give up. She found a large, heavyand thick book with a damaged cover. The books title was 'Mythical & Powerful Creatures and Persons'.

She opened the list of contents and looked quickly over it. She saw a Chapter about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from page 245 to 294. She turned over to page 245. "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, also known as "The Four Riders of the Apocalypse", are ancient living beings, which exists since millions of years before the human kind. Their names are Death, Famine, Plague and War. They don't belong to a specific race, they are four special individuals. Some say that they created the world of Astaotov and each living being, which exists or had existed in the past, but nobody had proved that neither right nor wrong. According to many legends the Four Horsemen live in four different palaces, which are the largest ones in the world. The palaces locations are unknown. The Four are equal that means they have no leader", Sarah murmured as she read the first paragraph.

She skipped a few pages and saw a map of Astaotov on page 247. The land was formed like a skull and was parted in four kingdoms of almost the same territory on the left side of the skull around the left eye belonged to Death. The territory around the other eye belonged to war. The territory under Death's was the one of Plague and the territory under war belonged to Famine. Two years ago each Horsemen ruled his or her own kingdom but since Plague and Famine disappeared, War had three quarters of Astaotov.

Page 252 was about Death. 'Death is the Horseman who is responsible for the end of the life of each mortal living being. According to legends and rumours Death is a woman with dark silver hair, but that is not proven at all. Only a few individuals insist that they have seen Death as a tall over one meter and eighty centimeters tall woman, who wore silver-grey total-body armour. Other legends say that Death appears in random forms in front of his or her victims. On the other hand there are a few legends, which insists that Death appears as the victim's biggest and terrifying fears. Her weapon is a large scythe made out of an indestructible material. Death has many names like the Grim Reaper, the Reaper, the Widow maker, the Undertaker, the Soul Eater, the Soul Hunter, Soul Collector, Soul harvester and Devil's biggest Fear and a lot more. Death kills only those, which she believes deserve to be killed. She collects their souls or absorbs them to get stronger, but she prefers to collect them. She only absorbs a few powerful souls' was readable on the page. There were a couple more pages about Death but Sarah skipped them and opened the chapter about War.

She read that War is the strongest and cruellest one of the four Riders. His main task was to inspire people from different world's to battle each other, which created wars between worlds, nations and races. He got stronger for each warrior and living being which died by the hand of the creatures he had inspired. Usually he made one of the nations stronger to make sure that the side he had favoured had won at the end. But sometimes he empowered both of them to the same level, because he wanted to see an exciting battle. Sometimes he had joined the battle because he loved to slaughter weaker creatures. He loved to conquer other worlds in the universe and he takes the heads of strong creatures, he has slain, as trophies. She took a quick glance at the pages which followed page 258 but the information she got from there weren't useful at all.

"Did you found something interesting?" Krixa asked as she appeared behind Sarah

"Yeah I found a lot of interesting things"

"About a druid or a shaman?"

"Nah, about the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, or also known as Riders of the Apocalypse"

"I never heard that they were called Riders instead of Horsemen in my entire life"

"Because everyone thinks that they are male, but there is a high chance that Death is a woman, so HorseMEN wouldn't fit to them."

"Smart-arse"

"What? It's the truth. We don't want to discriminate anyone of the Riders by calling them Horsemen"

"Nobody cares. If that is the truth, everybody calls them Horsemen not Riders"

"But…"

"I don't care"

"Fine, can I at least tell you what I read in the books"

"Is it necessary?"

"Not really but…"

"No buts, if it's not necessary I don't want to know it. I help you with the prophecy only.

"Fine then not" Sarah said a little bit upset as she looked at Krixa, who looked annoyed in another direction.

Sarah asked Krixa about her search for a shaman or a druid and Krixa told her that she had heard about an old male druid who lives three kilometers away from here. The druid should be the best prophecy and dream interpreter in the whole world. Sarah told Krixa that she wanted to travel to the druid on the next day but they have to get some sleep before. Sarah said that she needed more time to read the book and Krixa told her to put the book into the backpack. Sarah told her that would be stealing but Krixa responded that if nobody see is its okay and nobody will miss the book anyway because there are millions of books in this library. She also told her that she should stop being a wet plankedand should act like a bad ass and not like a coward. Krixa placed the book in her backpack after she made sure that nobody saw them. They were silent while Sarah searched for other interesting books, because Krixa did not want to speak to her. They found a lot of books about magic, common creatures, magical artefacts, special and magical places. She put a large, heavily damaged book about the history of Astaotov in the backpack.

Clay and Cedric returned after two hours with a large, heavy and thick green book. Sarah asked them which kind of relic, they were searching but Cedric told them that it is a secret so he could not say anything about it because he searched the relic for his clan and they had forbidden him to tell anyone anything about the object. Sarah asked him about his clan and he told him that he is a high ranked leader of the clan, which is called "The Four Flames of Vengeance". He said that his clan was established to save and protect normal people who are not able to defend themselves by their own, against monsters, bandits and rogues. He had not told them any details about his clan, but Sarah guessed that the head of the clan was made out of four skilled warrior or mages.

She made them the suggestion to spend the night in rooms of one of the taverns. The men agreed and the four left the library after they put every book, they had chosen, in Krixa's backpack. They walked to one of the larger taverns and they entered it through the front door. The tavern was filled with more than three dozen tables, with four chairs on each table. Most of the tables were taken by costumers, from different age and race. Judged by their appearance, most of the costumers were male and older than forty.

They asked the barkeeper, an old man with a bald head, if a few rooms were free. He told them, that there were only two rooms free and in each room were two beds.

"Krixa and I will share a room and you both can have the other room" Sarah said. The men agreed and the barkeeper gave them the keys to the rooms. Sarah took Krixa to their room and they entered the room. In the room were two beds, two chairs and a small wardrobe. The room had no windows and the floor was made out of light brown wood whereas the walls were made out of marmot.

"I have to tie you on the bed" Sarah said

"Why?"

"Because I don't fully trust you"

"But you freed me from my cuffs to help Clay and Cedric and I did not run away instead"

"Yes that is true but you have to earn my trust before I free you from your cuffs"

"Ah c'mon that's not necessary"

"It is. Prove me that I can trust you.

"Alright, do whatever you want"

Sarah pushed her to the bed, which stand next to the door. She laid Krixa on the bed and tied her left hand with an extra cuff to one of the four bedposts. Sarah locked the door and she laid herself on the other bed. Sarah slowly fell asleep. She woke up the next day and she looked for Krixa, who was still asleep. _She is cute while she sleeps_ Sarah thought. She unlocked the door, left the room and locked the door from outside. She walked back to the bar and ordered some breakfast for her prisoner and herself. She went back in their room and she waited almost half of an hour before she heard knocks on the door.

She opened the door and expected a man or a woman with the food but instead she found Jane Telkin, who stood in front of the door, with a big grin on her face. She looked exactly like the version of her in Sarah's visions. She wore a heavy and grey armour, which was very thin for its weight. The armour was decorated with pattern, which looked like skulls and demon horns. She was as tall as Sarah. Her hairstyle was comb in a side-cut, so that most of her hair covered the right side of her face. The rest of her face was covered with war paint, which looked like a combination out of circles, stripes and weird looking symbols. She had applied a thin blue grease on her lips. She wore her two swords on her back, which were taller than herself.

"We finally meet each other" Jane greeted provocative.

"What do you want from me? Why are you persuading me? Who has sent you and your team?" Sarah asked angrily while she looked closely at the pink haired woman.

"Too many questions. I will answer one of them. I'm here to kill you" she said and her grin got wider and her eyes sparkled, but the sparkle was not a beautiful one it was an evil one. Sarah tried to draw her sword but Jane was faster and she jumped in front of Sarah and punched her right into her face, which such a powerful strength so that Sarah flew through the entire room, through the room's wall and she pierced the wall from the house behind the tavern and landed in the living room. Dozen large wall pieces laid on her but she pushed them away with a magical shockwave.

As she stood up she immediately felt a lot of pain, the punch and the landing had hurt her a lot. She noticed the two giant holes in the tavern wall and the wall of the house, as she glanced in the direction, where her attacker stood. Jane disappeared and appeared within two seconds in front of her and dug her elbow deep in Sarah's stomach. The silver haired woman grasped for air but the other woman laid her hands immediately around Sarah's neck and strangled her. Sarah did not get enough air so she almost pasted out. She heard the muffled sound of the pink haired woman's evil laugh, as if she was thousand kilometers away from here. Jane looked at Sarah's face which colour had become white as chalk.

"It's over now" Jane said as she strengthened her grip around Sarah's throat. Sarah's resistance got weaker and weaker and she finally gave up. Jane let the lifeless body drop to the ground and she turned around and walked to the hole. She was ready to jump in the room where the water spirit was tied up to the bed. She heard a strange noise and she turned around and saw that Sarah stood there upright, as if her body wasn't affected by any wounds or any pain. Her whole skin was covered by the black marks, which were caused by the curse. Her eyes shinned pitch-black and her body radiated a dark, uncomfortable and scary aura.

"This is getting more interesting, I like it" Jane said with a smile.

"You will not enjoy this, I'll promise" Sarah said with a deep voice.

"Show me what you have" Jane taunted.

"As you wish" Sarah replied, before she leaped right in front of the other woman and she hit her right in the face so that she staggered back. Sarah pushed her out of the hole and her enemy landed hard on the ground. She groaned in pain but she stood up in the same moment as Sarah landed on the ground next to her. Sarah clenched her left fist and performed a strike, which she aimed at Janes head. Jane was fast enough so she could dodge the attack.

"Too slow" she said as she drew both of her swords and attacked Sarah but Sarah blocked her attacks. Her swords were two meter fifty large and their blades were wide, thick and made out of illamatria, one of the most stable materials. The blades had a dark blue colour but the blades edge was dark red. A large black crystal was forged into each blade's tip.

 _How is she able to move so fast with her heavy armour and these heavy swords? She has to be pretty strong. I should not underestimate her Sarah thought._ Sarah looked around and noticed that they were in a small street, which wasn't used by the inhabitants at all. Sarah thought about running away instead of fighting but she was sure that she doesn't want to run her whole life away from Jane and her team. She noticed that the street behind her becomes narrow the further the street went.

Sarah saw an opportunity to defeat her opponent. Her plan was to lure Jane into the thin street and fight her there. The buildings walls would probably reduce her movement because the large swords would bump into the walls if Jane tries to attack or block Sarah's attacks. Which should weak Jane by a lot, because she would not able to attack her or parry her strikes. Jane's upper body would be a perfect target for her attacks, but her armour was to stable, so that her blade wouldn't pierce through it, her head would be a safer target. She went back slowly in a defensive posture, while she kept an eye on the pink haired woman. Jane followed her slowly. Both of them kept their focus on their opponent, they wanted to make no wrong movement. She lured her into the small street and she dashed forward and aimed a quick blow on Jane's head, Jane tried to parry the attack but her swords crashed in the wall, which bordered on the street. Jane was not fast enough to completely dodge the blow, but the blade grazed her left cheek and it left a large cut in her face.

"You stupid bitch" Jane hissed in anger as she crushed the walls around her easily with her swords in one strike.

"Damn it" Sarah whispered as she noticed that her plan has failed. "

You really thought that you could beat me in his thin street. You are really stupid if you thought that" the Obliterator said amused.

 _Shit, what do I do now? That was my only chance to kill her quickly before her team appears. I wonder where they are. Do they wait until one of us dies or do they support Jane if I would be able to defeat her?_ Sarah though as looked closely on the debris, which laid next to Jane. She took a quick peek in the inside of two buildings and saw a few scared children with their family, on the house. They hid behind a large table and hoped that nobody hurt them. In the tavern's room stood a lot of shelves with food and bottles filled with different liquids, a storage room.

"These marks make you look very ugly, you know that? Is this a kind of a transformation or how do you got stronger within a few seconds? And how could you fake your own dead?" Jane asked.

"It's not a transformation, it's a curse" Sarah hissed while she kept her focus on her opponent.

"A curse? I didn't know that curses save one's life. I only heard about curses, which harm people" Jane asked confused.

"It's a bit complicated, but you are not here for talking, so let's finish this quickly" Sarah answered and a visible golden aura, which was made out of million flashes, appeared around her swords' blade.

"Now you use magic, you little cheater" the pink haired attacker said as she stepped forward in Sarah's direction.

"It's not cheating if you are too dumb to learn magic" Sarah taunted as she puts her index and middle finger of the right hand to make a special hand gesture.

Jane immediately taunted back "I can control magic but I don't need to use it, for defeating a little worm like you".

She roared and a red visible aura appeared around her body, and her size was increased by a quarter.

"Prepare to die" Jane shouted as she run in Sarah's direction, but she immediately jumped back, after a few meter and dodged a lighting strike, which almost hit her.

"Nice try", Jane said amused, "but not good enough".

"You forgot one little detail" Sarah said while she was smiling.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Lightning always strikes twice" the silver haired fighter responded amused as she watched that her opponent got hit by a second lighting strike. The strike was so powerful and large, that Jane lost her hold and fell to the ground. Jane groaned in pain as she slowly got up in a kneeling position, a big hole was in her stomach and a lot of blood flowed out of her wound and her mouth. She pressed on hand on the wound, which was as big as a plate.

Sarah noticed that the lighting strike had pierced Jane's stomach with her armour.

"H…H..How.. is this possible? How c…could your attack pierce…th…through my armour?" Jane stuttered horrified.

"Because no armour can resist Zeus's lightning." Sarah responded. "

Y…You..You have the power of Zeus" Jane said, her eyes widened.

"I don't have all of this power, only a part of this full power, but it's enough so that I can create powerful lightning strikes, which destroy most materials. Now tell me who send you and why he or she wants me dead, or I'll finish you now" Sarah said impatient.

"Zeus power protected you and faked your death, now I understand why you live after your breathing stopped. But I don't concede, the time has come, it's time to show you my true battle form", Jane replied with a huge smile in her face.

"You want to transform yourself, that sounds cool but you forgot one thing, a transformation always requires some time and I won't let you have enough time for that."

"Don't worry I will buy her the time she needs" a strange voice shouted from behind. Sarah immediately turned around and noticed that a person stood at the end of the street. According to the sound of the voice, the person should be male. The person was almost ten centimeter taller than her and he wore a long and red cloak with a hood, which reached to its knees. The person's head was hidden behind a grey mask, which looked like a skull. The man's boots were made of black leather, and they reached to his knees. His gloves reached to his elbows and, they were made out of the same material. She saw that he carried no weapon, but she guessed that he hid his weapons under his cloak.

He pulled out a long necklace, which was made out of a lot of violet pearls. Sarah closed the distance between her and Jane, but shr stopped immediately, as she felt a penetrating pain in her head. It felt like that her head stood closely before an explosion. From the corner of her left eye she saw that the pearls shinned bright. She kneeled down and dropped her weapon and laid both of her hands on her temple with the hope that it would reduce the pain.

Jane stood up slowly and she smiled down at Sarah.

"You have to transform yourself now, commander, or you will bleed to death soon" the strange man said. "

I know" Jane answered as she walked to Sarah and lift up the chin of the silver haired woman.

"I want that you will see the whole beauty of my transformation before I kill you". Sarah looked at her with an expression, which showed pure hatred for Jane. Jane stroke Sarah's chin and she stepped back.

"Witness the true power of the Obliterator of Dju'Kan", she shouted.

Her face twisted and her eyes glowed in a dark and fearsome red. Her hair changed its colour to a light-pink which looked almost blond. Out of her head spread two large horns, which curved over her head like a ring with a small opening. From her horns spread three large and two small spikes, with regular distance between the spikes. Each horn looked like a wing without the feathers. Under her piercing red eyes was her well-formed sharp nose and her lips, which were red like a rose, her entire face was beautiful. Her armor started to disintegrate and the armor of her arms and legs started to melt together with the skin and bones of her arms. Her shoulders looked like her armors shoulder plates with many keen pikes. Her fingers were long and sharp. Her forearms were strewed by small red crystal eyes, which stared dangerously at Sarah. Her upper body was almost naked, only her big breasts were half covered by the same skin like her arms. Her wounds disappeared.

 _Damn her body is so hot…. What the fuck am I thinking? I have other problems. I have no time to admire her sexy upper body and her round breasts… Damn it I thought about her curves again… I have to concentrate myself. I have to free myself from his physical attack._ Sarah thought _._

She looked closely at Jane. Jane's ass and legs were covered by the same black skin, which looked very though. Her kneecaps were black skulls with red, piercing eyes and her feet were large with three sharp toes. She was a demon now. She clapped and a large axe appeared in her hands. The axe's shaft was over two meters long and the blade was curved and its size was twice as large as her upper body. The axe's blade was glimmering in a mixture of red and orange and it looks like that the blade heated up.

She stepped in front of Sarah and sent her with a forceful kick into the wall of a building behind her. Sarah groaned in pain and she tried to stood up but the piercing pain in her head denied her attempt. Jane walked to hear and lifted her up and punched her hard in the face so that blood flowed out of her broken nose. Jane threw her against the opposite wall and Sarah landed hard on her back.

"Do you want to say any last words before I will kill you?", Jane asked amused.

"Tell me who is responsible for my death", Sarah answered and Jane responded

"His name is Krayn, Zetaii Krayn" and she lifted up her axe, ready to smash it into the silver haired woman's wounded body. She heard a painful scream from her team member and she turned her head around quickly. She saw that in his chest stuck a large spear, which was made out of black ice. Blooded flowed out of his wound and his mouth as he collapsed forward, his necklace fell to the ground and shattered, the pearls immediately stopped shining.

"What the hell?" Jane screamed in anger. "Who are you?" she asked

Sarah saw as a familiar person entered the street. "Don't worry Sarah I got this" Krixa said as she stepped in front of the dead body. "

Be careful she is pretty strong, don't underestimate her" Sarah replied and she used the opportunity, the distracted Jane gave her, to roll a few steps to the left before she stood up. She immediately felt small amount of pain drove through her entire body. Jane noticed that she was surrounded by the two women.

"I guess the fight is fair now" Krixa said as she created a dozen ice bullets. Sarah pulled up her sword and she charged at Jane with a loud battlecry. She brandished her sword in the demons direction but Jane was fast enough to parry her attack and hit her with the shaft of her axe while she cut through Krixa's ice bullets, with the blade of her axe, in the same movement. She kicked Sarah in her stomach, which caused that Sarah felt backwards and landed on the ground. The demon sprinted in Krixa's direction. She was only a few meter away from her, ready for a jump attack. Suddenly a strange person stood in front of Krixa, the persons eyes glowed golden.

"Feel the power of the sun!" the person shouted. It happened so fast that the three women couldn't discern the person's appearance, because in a split second all women were blinded by an incredible bright light.


End file.
